Ditched Date
by Forgetmenot511
Summary: Everyone knows about Sonic and Amy's dating routine. Amy plans a date and Sonic ditches it. Our blue blur, though seemingly heartless, has his reasons. But when he's a few hours late for yet another date Amy crosses Sonic's line proving that maybe the young hero isn't the only one who must be blamed. This is a short one shot based on Sonic X episode 42 A Date To Forget.


**Author's Note**

**This story is based off episode 42 of Sonic X. It's not as fluffy as my other oneshot so I don't think anyone has to sheild their mental balance this time. Please enjoy and reveiw :)**

* * *

**Betrayed**

I ran to the Thorndyke mansion as quickly as possible. I didn't want to be hammered by Amy after all. I watched as the blurred world passed me by. I couldn't wait for the day to be over. I had absolutely no patients for these kinds of things. Yes, I knew I would have fun with Amy today, but honestly, I just don't like dates. My palms will get sweaty, I'll feel like everythig I say is wrong, my quills will start to rise from nervousness and I will be reminded that no matter how cool I seem inside I'm a anxious boy who has no skill with ladies.

I ran up the steps of the mansion's porch and rang the door bell. God, I remember this part. Back on Mobius this is when her father opens the door, gives me a handshake that's way too tight and I receive a death glare as I walk, awkwardly, away with his little angel. Luckily, we're not on Mobius, even if we were Amy has no parents. None of us, but Cream, do. I didn't have to worry about a father but, unlike every other time I've been out with a girl, which have been few, I'm more intimidated by _her_ hurting me. Who could blame me though? No one wants a piko piko hammer up their butt for being tardy.

I gulped down my fear as I saw the door open. Fortunately, it was only Chris.

"Hey, Sonic," Chris greeted me, "Amy was pretty upset this morning.

I chuckled, embarrased, "Yeah, sorry if she broke anything. I just had a run in with Bokkun. Is she calmed down now?

Chris looked at me hestintly. He had the kind of expression my neighbour had when he told me he ran over my bike when I was five.

"About that," he responded, "I don't know if she's still angry 'cause she left."

I looked at him, confused, "Where?"

"I don't know how you'll react to this," Chris said, "but she's out with Uncle Sam…on a date."

Something inside me snapped out of place. It was an odd feeling. I felt so…off.

"Ames wouldn't do that," I laughed, "I'm sure she's just venting to him. Burning all her anger off by talking it out with the first guy who would listen. Y'know how sh is."

"Sure," He smiled at me sadly, "I'm sure that's it."

"Well, I'm off," I waved goodbye to him as I ran off the Thorndyke property and went to search for Ames.

* * *

At first I thought she might be using the movie tickets we bought so I stopped at the theater…no Amy. I went to her favourite café…no Amy. I went to Twinkle Park…no Amy.

_Where could that girl be?_ I asked myself.

Maybe she was avoiding me. I quickly pushed the thought aside. She wouldn't do that. If anything she was probably looking for me. So I started from scratch. I searched all the places Amy would go to search for me.

She wasn't near the vendor, that sold good chilidogs, or the resteraunt, that sold great chilidogs, or Ella's house, she made the _best_ chilidogs. Those were all the places Amy would wait try to trap me.

Again, the horrible thought crept into my head. I began to accept half of what Chris told me.

_If she was upset about me and trash talking me to Sam it makes sense that she's avoiding me,_ I thought. I wouldn't have been upset if she was. Everyone, especially rage machines like her, needs an outlet.

Since I had confirmed that the little hedghogette was attempting to slip away from me I knew exactly where she was.

Not being able to bear wasting another second, I sprinted away from town, towards the beach.

* * *

I arrived at the seashore to find Amy and Sam. They were perched on the hood of his car, leaning towards eachother. Amy wore an new headband with a delicate little flower on it. She bought new shoes aswell. The only reason I could tell was because they were shiny and not as worn out. My conclusion, this was a date.

So many feeling boiled inside me that I couldn't begin to name them all. I was angry and jealous that she was with Sam but that wasn't the real problem. She was with _Sam_ on the one day I had been able to set aside for _us_! How could she?

"Sonic," I heard her hopeful voice call out to me, "I knew you didn't forget!"

Fire pulsed through my veins. How could she do that and just expect me to pretend that nothing happened? How could she ever hope to have my trust again? How dare she expect anything from me at this point!

As she jumped up, waiting for me to catch her in my arms so she could glomp me like she always did, I looked past her at Sam. He stood there with a smug grin on his face. Oh, how I hated him right now, but my seething anger and jealousy came second only to the need for revenge. I dashed right past Amy and up to Sam, allowing Pinkie to face plant into the golden sand.

"So," I chuckled, "how 'bout a race?"

His smile grew while he hopped into his car and we both sped away into the sunset.

I was satisfied to hear Amy's shrill shreik call out to me in anger. The moral of the story is don't _ever_ ditch Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the story. I know it was short but this was just to releive my creative cramp. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
